Drabble fireworks
by etErnalroSe09
Summary: A collection of Laven (AllexLavi) drabbles for those of you who prefer that pairing. Enjoy! rating MIGHT change over time.


A/N: Collection of three Laven drabbles in this chapter, for those of you who like the pairing. If you want other pairings, just leave a review or PM me. I plan on doing some for Yullen and Poker Pair and Rhoden.

This is dedicated to Stalker evrdeen, as this was your preferred pairing.

As usual, a Disclaimer: I do not own DGM or its characters

* * *

Sakura storm

{Allen is a Noah in this drabble. He wears an eyepatch over his cursed left eye.}

* * *

The two young men sit under a gently blooming tree. One a Noah one a Bookman. One born to hate; one forbidden to love. One blessing his innocence, as a loyal exorcist. One cursing it, as a rogue one.

Both on opposite sides of a war. Both in love with the other.

Green stared into gold. Eyepatch to eyepatch. Gray linked with tanned beige. Fingers interlocked. Foreheads pressed together. Bare skin to bandana.

Lips meet. Eye close. Bodies draw together. Tongues move in synch.

The tree's blossoms drift in the wind, concealing the couple in a sakura storm.

On the bark is carved a heart. In the centre, four words reside. Allen Walker / Lavi Bookman.

* * *

Karma

* * *

It is now the modern world of the nineteenth century.

On a noisy sidewalk somewhere in New York, a white-haired man plunges through the crowd. He appears to be not more than fifteen years of age. He bumps into people, apologising every time. They all brush it off; no one staying to hear it. It doesn't matter, the teen apologises anyway, smile on his face.

Coming in the opposite direction is a young man of, perhaps, eighteen years of age. He has flaming red hair with a contrasting green bandana in it to keep the unruly strands from getting in his eyes. He bops his head to the music blaring from the headphones clapped over his head as he saunters in the crowd, oddly untouched; un-bumped-into.

They suddenly collide with each other, the white-head is on the floor, the red-head still standing. It is the whitenette's turn to be apologised to. The red-head chuckles, holds out a hand. The white-head takes it, and gets hauled to his feet. Silver eyes and emerald orbs meet. A strong sense of familiarity goes through them, though both are strangers. Neither lets the other's hand go. They enter a Starbucks.

Fifteen minutes later, they come back out, hands still linked. They walk to the west, toward the setting sun. Both have focused their eyes on the road in front of them, looking to the glowing, orange Sun. As if towards the future.

* * *

Till death do us part

* * *

Lavi Bookman stands in the rain, cold, wet and alone. He lets his eyes trail over inscribed words as fingers brush cold stone.

"Allen Walker. Departed xxxx. He will be remembered forever, as a dear friend and a true exorcist. May his soul rest in peace."

Lavi closes his eyes, as his mind forms a jumble of broken pictures, tangled memories. An akuma, an axe, a flash of deadly silver, and an even faster flash of white, a cry of his name.

White, now blood stained, a broken body in his arms. Tears and Allen's name. Over and over, pounding into his skull, beating in his heart. It came out of his mouth as a whisper. Allen.

Memories of earlier days, of shouting, of laughing, of running on the sand.

Memories of his laugh, his smile, his beautiful silver eyes.

Memories of their last night together. Of Allen lying beneath him, writhing in pain and pleasure, both their breaths coming in pants, him screaming out his name as they reach their climax. The softly-spoken words of love as they fell asleep, wrapped in each other's arms.

Then, memories of their last minutes together, tears and strained smiles. The usual but weakened "I love you"s.

Lavi places a white lily into the soft soil above the deeply-buried casket. He bents his head for another minute or two, remembering. Then he gets up and turns. All of a sudden, the raindrops cease falling and the gale softens to a gentle breeze, just enough to carry to Lavi the scent of peppermint and rose-tea leaves. The sweet, singular perfume of his lover.

Lavi turns around. There, hovering slightly above his grave, is Allen. He is still smiling that gentle smile, a genuine, caring smile he reserved singularly for Lavi. The red-head swallows a lump in his throat and smiles back. The ghostly figure blows a kiss to Lavi and raises a hand in farewell. Lavi feels a faintest fluttering pressure on his cheek and slowly raises a hand as well. The apparition departs and Lavi feels a tear slide down his cheek, mingling with the raindrops that are beginning to fall again.

But there is a hole in the clouds where Allen's grave is. A ray of sunlight shines down on the very spot Allen's spirit had been standing.

Lavi feels that way. As if a ray of sunlight has reached a spot in his heart. He turns away, feeling lighter inside.

Somewhere, Allen's spirit smiles.  
And so does Lavi.

* * *

A/N: Hope you enjoyed it. I'll update if I get any ideas for more, okay?


End file.
